A Twist To The Inuyasha Tale
by Naomi U
Summary: An eight year old child jumps into a well at her home shrine and gets transported into the Feudal Era and meets none other than our smexy Lord Sesshomaru. What's a kid to do when she comes across a powerful demon and how does she get home?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Surprisingly this is only 6 pages long on Microsoft…but considering it had originally been a continuous story in the same document before I lost it, it's not all that surprising. There are only the two chapters that I had up of this on , verses the several that I had before I lost it all, but it will be continued, and the chapters will be much longer than the first two when I return to writing it. I'm putting this up to see how big a success it'll be on here. Just a general disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or make a profit from this story (I wish lol). I only own my own original characters from the story and the plot itself. Another warning, there will be parts to this story that are similar to that of the anime as I'm using that as a general timeline, but it will by no means be completely the same, or I'll try anyway. Also, any warnings I give for this story are to be used for later chapters, specifically the ones more to do with sex, cause there will be bloody violence, and lots of it in later chapters while there is only mild violence the first few chapters. Have fun reading.

**Nearly 500 Years Into The Past**

Nearly five hundred years into the past, to a time known as the Edo Period, a lone figure stood upon a grassy slope, with the setting sun at his back, out-looking a huge forest, which was known as InuYasha's Forest, looking down at his surroundings. He was a very powerful but very young demon Lord. He stood watching the land that he had inherited from his father, looking for any signs of trouble in the ningen village below. On principle, he couldn't stand humans. He found them to be weak and useless, but as this used to be his father's land and this village his as well, and as he was the heir to the Western Lands, he had no choice but to oversee it since his father's dishonorable death by a mere ningen male over an ningen onna.

Scoffing at the thought of his father's untimely death, he continued to survey the lands when out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement by the old well which the villagers in the village further down the hill and past the forest liked to call the Bone Eater's Well. It was called that because they killed any demons that went astray and tried to attack their village for the sole purpose of trying to eat either the ningens or their livestock and threw them into it. However, there were two Priestess' in training in that village, one of which, his half-wit half-breed brother had recently taken up to following until she managed to seal the half-wit to a tree and she herself died because of some stupid jewel rumored to give you great powers. It was disgusting really. Thinking it might have been an insignificant human he seen around the well he didn't fully pay it or the scent coming up from the well any mind as he continued to look over the lands.

It was then that he noticed what he shouldn't have. The scent coming from the well, and not only was it a female's scent, but a ningen child's at that. Turning his head a bit and gave the well a cold look as if it were an animate object. Both hearing and smelling the tears, he sighed mentally. He knew what had happened now. The shadow he had seen was her trying to climb out of the well only to fall back down when she had just peeked over the edge, though he didn't hear the fall. But he assumed she did because as he sniffed again and sure enough he smelt blood. And it wasn't the only thing he smelled. He smelled a few demons that he didn't see earlier down in the valley. Though at the moment they didn't smell the ningen child, he was sure that they soon would as he felt the wind shifting heading downwind to said demons.

No sooner had he assumed they would smell her than they turned towards the well. Obviously their smelling was inferior and they couldn't smell him, or they smelt and chose to ignore him thinking him a lesser demon. Huffing, he chose to hide in the trees nearby and just observe. He watched as the demons slowly made their way up the one hill to get to the well, continuously sniffing along the way. He noticed as well that the child was persistent in trying to get out of the well. Though he had to wonder how she got there in the first place. He noted that she finally reached the top again and this time heaved herself onto the lip of the well and sat on its edge, oblivious to the demons approaching.

**Back In Present Day Japan**

Rose Millinety, second in line to the shrine she was currently living at, was playing outside. She had been playing outside for what had seemed like to her for hours. She housed inside her little body, unbeknownst to her of course, Miko powers. She was only eight years old though she looked younger and little did she realize that her life was about to change drastically. Her elder and only brother kept an eye out for her from behind one of the nearby trees. He was always watching out for his precious little sister. He was always afraid that someone would steal her away from them because she was so sweet, and innocent and unbelievably beautiful. She had long blond hair that reached down to her waist and beautiful blue eyes. She looked like a mirror image of their mother, Shannon Millinety, who just happened to be at the store at the moment.

Their father had passed away shortly after his precious little sister was born and she barely remembered him if at all. Since then he has been keeping a lookout for her, both as a promise to his father on his deathbed and for himself. He couldn't bring himself to think of what he would do if something happened to her. She was, at this moment, supposed to be doing her independent studies, but she was too spirited and carefree to sit and do them for long. He never complained and neither did their mother because they both knew how intelligent she was, she just pretended otherwise around her teachers. No doubt said teacher was tearing apart the dojo where she studied not only her school work but also various martial arts, from boxing to nin jutsu. She was quickly becoming, even in her schoolwork, better than her own teachers. Not only could she read, but she could write elegantly, (though he was loath to admit she wrote better than he himself did and he wrote very neatly indeed) and she could fight, even better than him not that he minded.

He was glad she could protect herself but as her older brother he still felt the need to protect her even if she could mostly beat him to a pulp herself, which she did most days. She was also starting on some training which he had not been taught, something to do with some hidden powers within her. This training had started up recently so he had no clue as to what she could or could not do with said powers, not to mention he wondered why he never received the training she has but he figured (as he was as smart as her if not a little smarter because he was older) it was because she had something he didn't. This suited him fine because he wasn't sure he wanted some kind of powers. Sighing to himself, he tore his darker blue eyes away from her small form for a moment and looked towards the dojo. Brushing his blackish blue hair from his eyes that the wind was continuously blowing into his face, he stealthily made his way to the dojo to console the irate teacher.

Rose knew he was there, as he always was. She also knew that her teacher was mad at her for leaving the dojo when class wasn't over with. But she also knew that she had finished her work shortly after he had left for something to drink and was tired of sitting there waiting for him to return. So she went out to play uncaring for the rest of the lesson because she had already read the whole book that they were currently working from and knew everything by heart just from reading it once. She loved reading, and she loved her work she just hated to wait. Her training was fun, until of course she surpassed even her own teachers within several days of being taught.

They had continued to teach her until they could finally teach her no more. She smiled and just randomly stopped playing, which really she was still playing because she imagined a bad guy there with her, and started sparring with some unseen opponent. Which of course she won against for obvious reasons.

Noticing after a while that she was still by herself, she stopped her invisible spar match and looked around. She could swear that someone was calling for her but she didn't see anyone. Well it wasn't a call exactly, more of a _pulling_ sensation, like she was wanted somewhere but she had no idea where. Looking towards the old well shrine she started walking towards it. The closer she got the stronger the feeling she got. She was not supposed to go in there because her mother feared her getting hurt but she was smart enough to know that it was something more than that but she chose to obey her mother's wishes because she loved her mother and did not wish to upset her. However this time, she felt as if she were being drawn to the well and she was powerless to stop it.

She carefully climbed the onto the porch, not bothering to take off her shoes before stepping onto the wooden floor (which was still used as common courtesy in Japan) and walking towards the door of the small shrine protecting the well. As she neared the well, she noticed that she could see the well being slightly outlined in a blue aura. She knew it was an aura because her teacher had taught her how to tap into her powers to see others auras to gauge their powers and to find out if they were friendly or not. She reached the well and hesitantly looked over the rim of the well wondering why it was glowing only to find that the entire inside was glowing as well. Curious, (which she always was about something she hadn't learned or read about or even seen) she climbed down into the ladder into the well. Deciding to be a little adventurous, she jumped the last few feet down into the well expecting to land on the soft ground beneath.

What surprised her was that she didn't land. Instead, a bright blue flash appeared and she felt herself slowly falling but through a blue lighted tunnel. This had left her stunned as she looked all around herself trying to see everything at once. She had never seen the likes of this before. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn she were time traveling. But she knew it had to be a mistake. She knew for a fact that it was impossible. But she felt that deep down in her heart she was. It was a few minutes before she saw the bottom of the well again. The only difference was, there was bones in the bottom where there wasn't before. She let her feet touch the bottom softly and looked around her for the ladder. That was the second indication that she knew she had time traveled. Not only was there many vines in the well and no ladder, but there was also no roof over the top of the well and she could see the setting suns last rays over the top, which led her to believe that she was no longer in the same time period. What she didn't know is where she was or what time period it was.

Sighing to herself and determined to satisfy her curiosity, she grabbed some vines and started climbing. After a minute or so, she had reached the top, but the vine her foot was currently on snapped beneath her weight and she fell back into the well. She did not cry out because she was trained to catch herself if she fell and landed lightly on her feet but the momentum from the fall caused her knees to hit the ground as she was pitched forward. Wincing and hissing with pain she looked at her knees. They were badly scratched and were only bleeding slightly. She felt unwanted tears come to her eyes because at that moment, she realized she couldn't get back the way she came, or at least not for the moment. Trying to stifle her sobs and wipe the tears from her eyes only made it worse as she cried softly into her hands. She was curious but she wanted to go home more than she was curious and now she didn't know how to.

For once she was at a loss for what to do. She didn't know what time period she was in there for she didn't know what she could use to benefit her better. Sucking it up and deciding to try to make the best of it, she again decided to climb the well and this time hauled herself over the top to sit on the edge instead of ogling her surroundings in curiosity.

**Present Time-Almost 500 years later**

Sniffing softly, she pulled her little skirt with ruffles around the hem of it down to cover her slightly bloody knees, and sat staring into the well. She didn't sense the demons sneaking up behind her nor the demon Lord hiding himself behind the trees in the forest on the hilltop above her. Her main concern was how to get back home. She was contemplating the idea of trying again but was certain that the same result would occur. So instead she hugged herself and tried to reign in her emotions to figure out what she needed to do first. She was unarmed, which normally wouldn't be a problem if she was in her own time, but she had no idea what she was up against here, and she was alone. Never a good combination when you considered her present situation.

The demons looking for some food spotted their prey and knew that they were going to have an easy meal. They had smelled the great demon Lord of the West but they had ignored him because they were so hungry. They tried their best to be quiet enough to sneak up on the little girl but it was useless. Her trained ears had finally picked up on the disturbance that their feet caused in the grass. She was able to ascertain exactly how many and how big they were just from the sound of their footfalls. The demon Lord, or better known as Lord Sesshomaru to those on his lands and those who feared him, watched with fascination as not only did the little ningen girl finally sense the demons sneak up on her from behind but he noticed that she had done so without even looking behind her. He also saw the look that appeared on her face as she sized up the demons' behind her, though she didn't know that's what they were of course, just from the sound of their footfalls which were so different from the wind blowing the long knee length grass.

Impressed, he continued to watch the little ningen as the three, '_… Damn it, where did the other one come from? He wasn't there before._' … demons came up behind her and made ready to attack her only to strike the side of the well as she disappeared. What startled him more was that she not only eluded them, but himself as well. Now he was both pissed and intrigued. No one has ever, especially not a ningen, male or female, eluded him. He had to find out how she did that. He was even more startled as she flew out of nowhere and landed three well placed kicks to the confused demons before her and knocked them out cold. Landing gracefully on her feet, she turned her head and looked directly at him, again startling him. Paranoid, but knowing that she can't really see him, he hid himself further into the darkness. "I know you're there," she said softly, somehow knowing he was there. "And I know you're not human. Show yourself." Growling softly at the order, he obliged the ningen child. He stepped out into the final rays of the setting sun making it seem like he was surrounded by fire.

Uncharacteristically for him, he felt himself wanting to squirm under her gaze though he didn't know why. However, he resisted the urge, finding it beneath him and not part of his emotionless mask. "Who are you, ningen?" he asked with no slight anger to his tone. "Hmph," was her unafraid reply. "What is it to a demon like you? Though I have to admit you are prettier than the other three nimrods here and you seem to be more educated not to mention more clean." Tilting her head, she used her Miko powers to gauge his aura. Sesshomaru, realizing what she was doing, growled softly. She was reading his aura. "Ningen, you dare to read this Sesshomaru's aura?" he all but growled. Scoffing, finding nothing truly threatening in his aura she turned away and sat at the base of the well and hugged her knees to her chest unworried by the fallen demons around her.

He knew she hadn't killed them, but they would be knocked out for quite a while. Hearing her sniffle again, he looked at her. She was scared, but not of him he knew. '_Whatever,_' he thought to himself, '_it's not this Sesshomaru's concern._' Turning on his heel gracefully, he walked back into the forest, leaving the girl alone although he should have killed her for her insolence, but he hadn't the faintest idea why she unnerved him so. Hearing the small sobs coming from the girl even though he was so far away, he wondered why she cried. She had saved her own self from the demons, and she had found him out even though he knew he was well hidden. Then he heard it, her soft cries.

"I just want to go home…why am I here..? And worse yet, with big scary demons? Did I do something wrong Momma?" She pleaded to the sky. She didn't sense the demon Lord's return. Nor did she see that one of her kicks had not fully knocked out one of the demons. Said demon was making its way over to her and he was _**PISSED**_ to say the least. Sesshomaru noticed this, but he fought the need to come to her rescue. He wasn't even sure why he felt the need to save her. Even so, he felt himself start to jump towards her when he saw the demon grab her by the hair and toss her to the ground ten feet away. "YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU! YOU WILL BE MY MEAL!" A wicked grin spread across his face. "After I have my way with you, of course."

Startled by someone suddenly grabbing her by her hair and then literally throwing her ten feet away from him then she saw him, when she shook her head to regain her bearing feeling the tears still falling from her face from her sadness, stalking up to her, a malevolent grin on his features. Hearing his words, she wasn't frightened, not of him anyway. She was frightened that she couldn't go home and that she had nowhere to go here. She didn't fight back because she was lost in her thoughts and she was still upset, which caused her not to see as the demon reached out for her to grab her.

A/N: Soooo? Give me your thoughts as they fuel plot bunnies…though this is already written in my head, comments let me know how much it's actually liked. Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Well more dialogue in this chapter, but still only 6 pages. But again, I digress. There will be more pages in later chapters, and any warnings are for later chapters most likely. Same warnings and disclaimers apply to this chapter as well.

**Chapter 2**

Gasping, she stood stock still, unsure of what to do. Not a few seconds later, her body was completely covered with the demon's blood. Blinking in surprise, she looked past the now dead demon and looked into the cold emotionless amber gold eyes of the demon from earlier. Looking to the demon that just tried to kill her she noticed that there was a hand protruding from its chest. Upon closer inspection she realized that the arm belonged to the handsome demon. Carelessly, said demon viciously jerked his arm from the demons body as a small green cloud emerged from where his hand just was. It was then she realized that he was a poison demon. The demon flexed his hand that was just buried up to the elbow in the body of the demon at his feet and she watched with horror as a liquid seeped out from his hand and onto the dead body.

As she watched, the demon before her dissolved into nothing. Realizing that if he chose to fight her, she may not win, she began to shake a bit with actual fear of him. Smelling her sudden fear, of him no less, after she had spoken so bravely earlier, he jerked his head towards her and gave her a cold stare before turning to the other two demons and repeating the death process for them as well.

Unbeknownst to him, she was watching him, his long silver hair blowing in the slight breeze. _'He's very pretty'_, she thought to herself, _'but also very dangerous. I need to leave…now!'_Without a second thought, and before he could even turn around, she was up on her feet and racing down the hill opposite them away from him.

Hearing her stand, he started to turn to look at her again only to find the spot that the ningen previously occupied vacant and her scent disappearing down the hill and into the nearby forest. Cursing, he followed, for he knew two things she did not. One, she was bleeding, and was apparently unaware that no matter how good she could fight, her scent was intoxicating to demons, and that would undoubtedly attract more and possibly stronger demons than she had already faced; and two, he could sense the hidden power in her that remained so far untouched. He could take her to someone, (though Kami only knew why he was doing this in the first place) to help her train her to tap into her powers.

Running at breakneck speeds down the hill and into the forest, she knew instinctively that he was following her. She paid no mind to the branches hitting her or the briars cutting her up worse than she was before. She just shoved them aside and kept running.

Continuing her run, she failed to notice a trap specifically set by one of the demons and found herself hoisted into the air upside down. Letting off a slight scream, she struggled to get herself free, looking for anything that she could use until she noticed exactly what she was caught with. Spider's web. Growling a bit at her situation, she quickly tried to think of a way out of it. But much to her dismay, the spider demon who owned the web appeared. "Goed, goed, goed," said the demon spider, eyeing his meal with a gleam in his eyes, "kijk wat ik hier in mijin Web heb. (Well, well, well, look what I caught in my web.)" The demon then began to laugh.

Confused as to what he was saying she only understood that he was probably more than likely going to eat her from the gleam in his eyes.

The demon slowly made its way towards her and she could see something which she suspected was paralyzing poison dripping from its huge fangs. Struggling anew she tried her best to get away. Just when the spider moved to sink his fangs deep into her frail ningen body, a body moved to intercept the fangs. To her surprise, it was the demon who was chasing her before. Using his poisoned claws, he tore through the one of the spider's fangs but was unable to avoid the other fang as it pierced his body where his heart was located and moved upwards to his shoulder before ripping out before he fell gracefully to the ground. To say the spider demon was furious was an understatement.

The demon Lord should have died instantly because at the last minute he switched the paralyzing poison for the actual toxic poison that only one drop in your body could cause you to die. Angrily he demanded, "Who de hel is u, demon? Welke manier van demon bent u om een meselijk kind te beschermen? (Who the hell are you, demon? What manner of demon are you that you would protect a human?)"

Scoffing at the demon and knowing he understood English, Sesshomaru replied with anger in his own voice at his actions and the consequences, "It matters not that you know who I am you filthy excuse for a demon. What matters is that you are about to lose your life. If you believe in a Kami I suggest you start praying." With that said, he flexed both his hands causing poison to literally drip from both and turn the ground around his feet into mush slightly. The spider demon was enraged.

Not only had he stopped him from getting his meal, but he also survived his poison. Then it hit him who the demon reminded him of. He reminded him of the recently deceased Lord of the West's heir. The great demon Lord Sesshomaru. "Vloek u aan hel, _mijin Lord_, (Go to hell, _my Lord_)" he spat scathingly before moving to attack again.

As the demon lunged for Sesshomaru, a small smirk graced his features before he casually swiped the air in front of him just as the spider reached him only to have the cursed spider to land at his feet in dissolving pieces. Kicking at the dirt with a foot to show his disgust of the demon at his feet, he withdrew the poison and looked up at the hanging girl to discover something very amusing indeed. The child had trapped herself further. During the distraction she had easily moved her body up to grab her feet and try to free herself while they were fighting only to forget how sticky the web was and grabbing it to tug at it. Realizing too late, she was now stuck in that position.

Standing there for a few more moments looking up to the ningen child with a smirk on his face, he pondered what to do. He was bleeding badly and though the poison would not kill him, it prevented his Youkai from healing him. And bleeding out was not what he wanted to do. The smirk leaving his face, he gracefully flicked his wrist towards the part of the strand of web where her hands were located and let his Youkai flow into his hand and become a white-gold whip. The whip, having poison properties in it as well, ate right through the strand easily, causing the girl to let out a startled scream as she fell. With a grunt from both parties, the stoic demon Lord caught the ningen girl in his arms her hands still trapped.

Glaring up at the bloody demon before her, she attempted to free herself from both his arms and her little predicament she seemed to be in. Taking his free hand, he slashed the web away from her feet and hands but continued to hold her in his arm. Grateful that he saved her yet again and freed her from the web, she continued to struggle, not willing to be his next victim. "Girl, calm yourself. If I was going to harm you I would have done so when I first found you at the well." Stilling, she asked softly, "Why should I trust a demon like you?" Sneering, he replied, "This Sesshomaru has saved you twice now ningen, show your respect. You are wounded and in need of assistance. Or did this Sesshomaru not hear you correctly when you said you wanted to return to your home?" Fighting to stop the tears but failing, she began to sob.

Sighing to himself he nuzzled her hair softly to comfort her before jerking back as if he was burnt. _'What the hell is wrong with this Sesshomaru?'_ he wondered to himself. He turned with the still crying child in his arm and headed back to the well where he found her and sat at its base. Placing the child in his lap he gently licked her knees, using his saliva to heal and clean the wounds. After doing that he decided that there wasn't much he could do about the blood that he had gotten on her when he killed that demon. He looked down at her wondering why she was crying. It grated on his sensitive ears. "Ningen, why do you cry?" he asked coldly. "I want to go home but I can't!" she wailed, not even having noticed that he healed her scrapes. He looked at her confused for a moment wondering what was going on.

**On The Other Side Of The Well**

He was literally freaking out. He had no idea where his precious little sister was or where she could have gone. He was on the verge of pulling out his hair he was so stressed. He had looked everywhere, called everyone. No one had seen her. His mother had come home and was literally screaming at the top of her lungs for her daughter, screeching at him wondering what he did with her. He consoled his mother as much as he could and went out looking for her. He had had no luck until he finally noticed her tiny foot prints heading towards the shrine surrounding the well. "She couldn't have…" he muttered rushing towards the well and neglecting to take off his shoes as well and rushing into the well house. "Rose!" he cried. Somehow he already knew if she was still in here, she would have answered long ago. He looked down at the well. It had been empty in here so long that dust had gathered on the well and the ladder within.

Looking closely with what little light that was in there, he saw tiny hand prints in the dust and when he looked at the ladder, the dust was gone in places where her feet and hands surely would have gone. Knowing instantly what happened, he quickly climbed over the ledge and climbed down the ladder, jumping the last few feet to get to the bottom. Only he didn't go through a blue flash like his sister. He landed on the solid dirt bottom of the well. "Rose!" he practically screamed at the top of his lungs. Panicking, knowing there wasn't much he could do, he hurriedly climbed out of the well and flew out of the shrine and made a dash for the house to inform his mother.

**Back With Sesshomaru and Rose**

The silver haired demon stared down at the child, not sure what to do. Then he heard the soft gasp and then what happened next startled the stoic demon Lord greatly. She shoved away from him, in her panic her powers coming forth and burning him slightly with its purity, causing a slightly pained hiss to fall from his lips, and practically jumped back into the well. "Nii-chan!" she called as she flew down into the well. Not a moment later she landed with a thud in the bottom of the well. Scrambling to her knees, she began scratching at the bottom of the well, desperately trying to reach her brother. "Nii-chan!" she wailed. Realizing that maybe she was hearing things, she put her dirty hands to her face and sobbed. Then she sensed the demon behind her and quickly scrambled away from him in the narrow expanse of the well. It was then she noticed several things.

One was that not only did he have long silver hair, but upon his forehead there was a pretty blue crescent moon. Figuring it must signify him as a Lord or something, she realized why he was so adamant about her giving him respect. Among this discovery, she noticed that he had two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks, his ears were pointed like an elves, that the magenta stripes were also on his wrists, and that he had blood red eye shadow markings on his eyelids and instinctively she knew they were all natural. The second thing she noticed was that he was gravely wounded. For saving her. Then she noticed the burns on his haori. She must have accidentally hurt him when she tried to get to her big brother. Looking up into his amber-gold eyes, she didn't know what to do. She became slightly panicked when he moved closer to her. She stared dumbly at his offered hand as if she didn't know what to do with it.

Sesshomaru noted with a bit of amusement that the human was desperately calling out for some unseen being when she jumped into the well and had done so again when she hit the bottom. To his greater amusement, he saw her trying to dig in the well to get to this person then stop suddenly and bend over to sob into her dirty hands. He had no idea what she was going on about but he chose to ignore it for the time and jumped down into the well, landing without a sound. However, even without making a sound, she still turned towards him then scrambled to her feet to try to get away from him. He noticed that she gave a perusal of his being before looking up into his cold amber-gold eyes. Not really knowing why he felt compelled to help the child, he offered her his hand, watching as she only stared at it.

As he looked at the dirt and blood smudges on her face, he saw more tears form in her light blue eyes as she stared at his hand and then with a wail she threw herself at his legs, clutching them in a death grip and sobbing her heart out. Unconsciously, he laid a hand on her head. Kneeling, he drew her small form into his arms and held her close, letting the fluffy tail on his shoulder wrap itself around her form as he stood up and gracefully leapt out of the well.

Carefully he sat at the base again, holding her close, a soft purring sound emitting from his chest to calm her. In some part of his mind, he realized that he was beginning to develop parental/sibling like feelings for the child, more so than he had for his own half-breed sibling. Not really knowing why but deciding to go with it for now, he nuzzled the top of her head, also realizing that this whole ordeal was **TOTALLY** out of character for his cold stoic self.

After a few minutes when her sobs finally died down to hiccups, he found that he needed to know of where she lived if he was to escort her home. "Little one," he murmured, watching as she shifted her head slightly but didn't lift it. "This Sesshomaru desires to know where your home is located so that I may escort you home." Sniffling and hiccupping again, she carefully extracted one arm and pointed over his shoulder. Turning his head a bit and glancing at her finger, Sesshomaru noticed that her finger was pointing down. Confused he looked behind him to the well, seeing that she was pointing down into the well. Arching an elegant brow, he looked back down at her head. "Do you mean to inform this Sesshomaru that you _live_ in the well?" he asked, putting an emphasis on the word live.

Shaking her head, she lifted her smeared face and replied in a shaky voice, "I live on the _other_ side of the well. I-I was outside playing when…when I thought I felt something calling to me from the well at our shrine…so I went into the shrine for the well and looked inside. I didn't see anything…b-but I still felt as if something was calling to me so I climbed down the ladder into the well and I was just playing around when I decided to jump the last few steps on the ladder but I didn't land on the ground. I saw this bright blue flash a-and when I was looking around all I saw was a blue tunnel. Then when my feet finally touched the ground, I looked around and it wasn't the same…t-then…those demons came after me a-and…" She had to suddenly stop as she felt his fingers gently place themselves over her mouth.

She looked up at him to see that he had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he was absorbing everything she said. "This Sesshomaru…doesn't understand. You come from the _OTHER_ side of the well?" he asked slightly confused. Nodding she moved his hand gently and said, "As far as I can tell, I came about, if not a little less than, 500 years into the past from my time." "You're from the future?" Sesshomaru asked incredulously. Nodding again she continued, "Yes. I don't know why, but this well brought me here but now I cannot get back," she said gesturing behind him to the well as she spoke.

"Hmm," was his reply to the information she gave him. He then shook his head, noticing for the first time that it felt rather fuzzy. Blinking, he tried to figure out why he felt as if he was about to pass out or something. Then he realized that the demon spiders' poison was probably stronger than he originally thought. Cursing to himself he sat up straighter, only to have his vision waver.

Rose looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his pale face. He looked as if he was about to pass out, and when he suddenly sat up, it only served to confirm her earlier thoughts because whether he realized it or not, he swayed when he sat up straighter and became even more pale. "Sesshomaru?" she whispered softly, only to have him flinch a bit and his nails dig into her arms, releasing a little of his poison on accident into her blood stream. Gasping in pain as his nails dug into her arms causing them to bleed, she could feel the slight sting of the poison entering her system. However, she chose to ignore it for the simple fact that somehow she knew that he himself was poisoned from the spider. And evidentially, it was too much for even him, considering he probably has just about every poison known to man in his body.

Not too long after her observations, she could feel the demon slipping to the side, as if he were about to fall over. Looking closely, she noticed that he was indeed falling over onto his side hissing with pain, a look of pure agony on his face. "Sesshomaru," she said again as he slid onto his side and again more panicked as he looked as if he were about to pass out or even die. "SESSHOMARU!"


End file.
